Fabulous Adventures with Mr Treetrunks
by KawaiiHibari
Summary: Mr. Treetrunks is a 23 year old man who loves to be kawaii... if you don't like this old-man-trying-to-be-kawaii thing...Please DON'T READ! This is my first time writing something like this, so please don't read it if you want to cry a river. I don't even know how to format anything ...BUT WHATEVAR! I'M DOIN IT!
1. The Adventure Begins

(**_SO I JUST NOTICED THAT THERE IS A CHARACTER IN ADVENTURE TIME NAMED TREE TRUNKS! IT'S NOT HER AT ALL! IT'S AN INSIDE JOKE WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS ABOUT A HILARIOUS ANIME DRAWING OF A HUGE NECK! [THE COVER PICTURE] IF I KNEW SOONER...I COULD CHANGE IT A LONG TIME AGO. BUT IT'S ALREADY BEEN OFFICIAL FOR ME WITH THE NAME OF THIS...I REALLY DON'T WANT TO CHANGE IT. I MADE THE NAME BEFORE I GOT THE CHANCE TO SEE THAT IT WAS A NAME ALREADY! IF YOU ARE MAD, IT'S NOT MY FAULT! -KawaiiHibari-chan ish out!)_**

"Oh me gee! I'm late for work!~" I exclaim and I dramatically run out with some burnt toast in my mouth.

I can't be late for my first day of work! I suddenly run into someone when I make a sharp turn to the right.

"Watch where you are going!" The beautiful lady exclaims, clearly pissed off at me.

"I-I'm so sorry! Let me forgive you with a kiss!" I exclaim as I pucker up my beautiful soft lips to close to her face.

She punches my face and I fly back. My back hits a tree and I fall face forward with my lips still puckered up...I kiss the ground with my pure lips.

What a bully! I get up and run back to work, leaving her without saying anything. I run in my company building, Soft-Lips and Red Cheeks Co.(1), a place with super kawaii things! I'm in the designer side of the company and they told me to draw many things that will turn into a real product in their line of products.

"H-hello everyone, I'm !~ The new person here! Nice to meet all of chu!~" I exclaim and blow kisses to everyone when I get in my room with the people I'm supposed to work with. THEY ARE ALL SO GUMMPY! I-I don't belong in a place like this!

"Goodbye...~~~~~~..." I exclaim and I run out of the room with tears sparkling behind me.

Someone grabs me and I turn around with a finger on my lips and eyes all wide and sparkling.

"H-hey! Don't leave please! We need help and you came in just in time...I swear we're never usually like this! You're Treetrunks Earl, am I right?" the guy exclaims, he sounds like a person from the dead! A life-less body!

"Are you sure?..." I ask and slowly wipe the tears out of my eyes.

"Come back in and we'll tell you everything so you can catch up...I need some-" the guy says and suddenly falls on the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBURLANCE(2)! THIS MAN I THINK NEEDS CPR!" I exclaim and pick up the life-less body into my arms. Don't worry guy... I'll save you!

I bring my lips closer to his and suddenly something hits my head, making me fall on my face. Why does this always happen to me...I get dizzy and pass out.

_**CHAPTER TWO COMING OUT VERY SOON XD**_

(1) Yes, I'm very serious about my company name (thanks for da fabu name fabu one!)

(2) This is how he pronounces it, if there is a error in the wording, that's how he says things. NEVAR. QUESTION. DA. FABULOUS. ONE.


	2. My New Job

"Ugh...where am I?" I grunt as I get up from whatever I was on.

"I'm sorry that I attacked you with my huge book of designs...I though you were some kind of pervert who wanted to steal his first kiss..." a girl says, wow! What beautiful eyes she has, her hair all tied back in a simple high ponytail, her outfit so simple and casual- WAIT!

"YOU'RE THE PERVERT WHO WANTED TO KISS ME!" she shouts on top of her lungs and she kicks me down on my face. WHY MUST IT BE MY PERFECT FACE?!

"I'm not a pervert! I shout back and get up to face her.

"P-please break it up! I-I hate fighting!" a small cute guy says and I see tears sparkling out of his eyes.

I stop and she nods, "Anything for you Prince."

W-what?! Look at this girl, she worships him like a God! I stare at her as she kisses his hand.

"T-thank you.. I'm the boss of the designer team, Mizuki Reizo, just call me Reizo. This is Sato Hanabi, call her Sato or she'll kill you. Welcome to Kawaii Designs, we'll be a happy family together~" he exclaims and jumps up and down in glee.(1)

"So...what happened to the guy?" I ask and Reizo says, "He's at home sleeping, we've been working on a new design and we've been in here working for a whole week with no breaks. We just finished today and we feel the stress leaving us instantly." I nod and there is suddenly an awkward silence.

"How long was I out?" I ask scratching my head.

"One day, we left you here in the locked building when we went home for a good night's rest yesterday." Sato says and she glares at me, I feel her glare stabbing me every second. WHY MUST SHE BE SUCH A BULLY TO MEH?! I start to sob and she smiles.

"O-oi, Treetrunks-kun! D-don't cry! I'll get something for us to drink and when I get back, I'll show you what you will be expected to do from now on." Reizo says in an assuring voice. I nod slowly and wipe my tears.

"Pussy..." Sato grunts under her breath.

"B-b-b-b-BAAKAAAAAA!" I exclaim and run straight...into a wall.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sato guffaws while rolling around laughing at how ridiculous I am.

I roll up into a ball in the corner and start to cry more that I originally was. W-why does this Sato-chan have to be such a bully?!

"S-stop crying...*hick* Y-you'll make m-me cry too *sniff*..." Reizo says slowly and starts to cry while hugging me very tightly.

"R-Reizo~...*sniff* I love you...I love you 5-ever..." I say and I hug him back even tighter than what he gave to me.

"...I'll stop...Just get your snot away from Prince!" Sato-chan exclaims and we stop crying.

"H-here's a tissue~" Reizo says and gives me one. I take it happily and blow my nose on it. (*INSERT SNOT BLOWING NOISE HERE*) About an hour later, we stop sitting here hugging each other and we get up.

"Otay~ I'll tell you what to do now!~" Reizo exclaims and does a cute peace sign. So cute! I want to hug him more! I'M NOT HOMO, I SWEAR!(2)

"You will now sit here with us 3!~ We get each get our own table and we all of your things MUST be organised! We don't want one design short or one rejected design in the final product!" Reizo says and suddenly sound so serious about his work.

_**5 HOURS LATERRRRR**_

"I know where everything is now and I know what I'm doing!" I exclaim and raise my fist in the air in celebration.

"Bravo..." Sato-chan says and slowly claps and Reizo cheers in the back.

The phone rings at Reizo's desk and we quiet.

"Hello, Mizuki Reizo, Boss of Kawaii Designs here. How can I help you?...Ah, Taito-kun! You need another design by next week?!...O-otay, we'll get started right away! Have a nice day, bai!" He says and turns off the phone. He stares at the ground and I see him get darker and darker by second.

"Our client, Taito-kun...wants a design about kawaii yandere things next week... He couldn't think about anything and since he has to make them. Lets start designing!" he exclaims and the two take out their sketch book and start to draw. In a matter of minutes...the ground start to grow piles of paper balls. They look so serious and passionate about their job!

"You're doddle book is in the top drawer to the right, you're going to have to do this too... You're one of us now." Sato-chan says and I look up at her.

"Y-you can be kind!~" I exclaim and I take out my notebook happily.

"S-shut up! AND HURRY UP!" she exclaims and gets all mad. I take out by doddle book and start to think about what to draw first. My first designer experience...

_**THIRD CHAPTER COMMING OUT SOONNNNNN!~ THE FABULOUS ONE NEVER LIES!**_

(1) Dat sad moment when a guy can be girly-er than you (if you are girly...then this really doesn't matter to you. BUT IT DOES TO ME!)

(2) Oh reallyyyy?


	3. Job Starts!

It's time for me to do my job! I happily take a pencil and when it touches the paper, it breaks. I meltdown inside and Sato-chan laughs at me.

"Here, my gift to you!" she exclaims and throws a pencil at me. I catch it and look at it with glee. S-she gave me a gift!~ It's pink with cute bubble words,"I hate you, go die in a ditch." I stare at it and feel my heart shatter into millions of pieces. She sees my reaction and laughs at me more than before. She's so kind~(1)

"T-thanks Sato-chan..." I mumble and start drawing. It's actually a very good pencil; it has a good grip and it's light as a feather! I like it and try my best to forget what the pencil says.

"O-oiii! Earl-kunnnnnnn! Hallloooo? You there?!" someone says and I look up. Oh, it's just Reizo-kun. I sigh and start working again. AH ME GEE, RAIZO-KUN! I stop working and see him staring at me with eyes that are swelling up with tears.

"I"M SO SORRY! I'LL PAY YOU BACK WITH SOME SWEETS!" I exclaim and bow down. He wipes his tears with joy.

"R-really? You were working the whole day and you were so busy and serious! You looked so cool! I took lots of pictures~" Reizo exclaims and gives me his pink bunny camera. It's filled with pictures of me seriously working and drawing! I-I actually look cool for once...IT'S A MIRACLE!

"Lets see how much you drew..." Reizo says and takes the notebook. His eyes start to glitter when he starts to flip to the second page and so forth.

"S-Sato-chan! Look at these! They are perfect!" he exclaims while looking though them.

"Hah...? Oh really? Let me see that then Prince." Sato-chan replies and he gives the art book to her. She looks through it and she stays quiet the whole time she's looking at it.

"...You're actually pretty good Treetrunks," Sato-chan says and she looks away from me.

"Y-you actually have a talent, b-baka Treetrunks!" she exclaims and I smile. She's a tsundere?! (2)

"You were working for 5 hours without getting up and it's time for us to go home. These drawings of yours are so pretty, you drew it to half the notebook, the more the better! Great work today everyone! Now it's time for us to rest!" Reizo exclaims and we pack up. I have nothing to pack up, because all I have with me is my cell phone.

"Lets exchange numbers!" I exclaim and we do. I have both of their numbers! Yay! I test them out with a message and they both got the same thing. Just in case!

"Good night team!~" Reizo says and we walk out the building and separate into our own way of returning home.

I walk back to my apartment room and open the door. I need a bath! I walk into the bath and think about how today was.

"Sato-chan and Reizo are really nice people~" I say to myself and smile. After my long bath, I get ready to go to sleep. I get in bed with a stuffed animals and kiss my stuffed animals one by one. "Good Night~" I say to them and I go to sleep.

_**NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT SOONNN! EVEN THOUGH NOBODY LIKES IT, I'M STILL TYPING THIS CAUSE I LOBE MY CHARACTERS! MUHAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

_**NOTES AND THOUGHTS WITH KAWAIIHIBARI-SAMA: **_D: I don't know why but I want Earl with Reizo...b-but what about Sato-chan. (she can be forever alone like me)... I really don't know anymore... *rolls everywhere* Short, cute, and funny~ That's how I think of my story!

(1) I felt 1000% sarcasm in that comment

(2) YASSSSS! SHE CAN FINALLY BE KAWAII! YAYYYYYYY~~~~~~


	4. Exploring Kawaiiland

_"Wake up Earl-kun~"_

_"Don't make us wait for you!"_

_"Hurryyyyy~~~"_

_"H-here! I made this chocolate...I-it's not like I like you or anything! B-baka!" _

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Ugh...why must I wake up when it was at a good part?" I grunt as I get up. I kiss each of my stuffed animal friends and get ready for work. About 5 minutes later, I finish and my phone rings.

_Desu desu deeesssssuuu~ Desu dusu deeessuuuuuu~ Pick up dessssuuuu~~ *LE INSERT/IMAGINE THE CUTEST LOLLI SAYING IT*_

I pick up my cell and say,"Hello, Treetrunks-kun speaking!"

"Ahh! Earl-kun! We're going to Kawaiiland! We're right in front of your place. Change into something casual cause it's going to be hot!"

"Hah?...are you lying to me?" I ask and hear the phone getting snatched away from him.

"JUST CHANGE AND GET THE *BEEP* OUT OF YOUR *BEEP* ROOM! DON'T MAKE US WAIT *BEEP*!" Sato-chan exclaims (1) and I jump. I change as fast as I can and I run out finished.

"Finally!..." Sato-chan exclaims and sigh deeply.

"Calm down, we're going to make happy memories, not grouch and grumpy memories! RIGHT?!~" Reizo says and smiles. H-his smile looks so forced! NUUUU!

I hug him and say, "Yush! Happy memories here we go!" He smiles and Sato-chan nods while sliding on her sunglasses. We get in her car and Sato-chan drives while we sit in the back singing some of the theme park's songs.

"We're here!" Reizo and I exclaim and when Sato-chan found good parking, we jump out of the car and start to sprint to the front of Kawaiiland.

"Here's your pass, we get our passes for free since we gave them credit for the things we draw and how we helped them. We're great friends with them!~" Reizo says and I take my pass. We get in the Fast Pass line, which is rarely used and only for companies, and we three get in.

"THIS. PLACE. IS. AWESOME!" I exclaim and start to walk around taking pictures.

"Oiiii~ Lets go to Fluffy Falls!" Reizo exclaims and Sato-chan and I follow him. The place is packed, but we just got in line and just talked...talked...and talked.

"Must not complain..." Reizo mumbles and puts his hands on his head. I pat his head and before we knew it, Reizo and I are in our front row seats, while Sato-chan is in the back.

"So, what is this ride?..." I ask and Reizo smiles.

"You'll seee~" He replies and we're off. Aww~ The cute little fluffy animals~ W-wait...wh-why is it starting to get darker?...Oh look light! It's getting closer to us! Uh?...Uhhh?...IT'S A DROP!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TELL MY PARENTS I LOVE THEM AND CARRY MY BODY BACK HOMEEEEEEEEEE!" I scream off my lungs and Reizo just laughs and puts his hands in the air.

"Is it over?! I-I made it!" I exclaim when we arrive in a dark room and we just sit. Why are we in a room? Aren't we supposed to be out in the open with the people? I start to keep questioning everything and suddenly there are some kawaii devil bunnies.

"I-I'm scared!" I exclaim and take Reizo's right hand that is next to me. He just smiles and then they disappear. I look down and the ground starts to split apart. Uhh? N-no..this can't be!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHH!" I scream off my lungs and we fall. THIS DROP IS TAKING FOREVERRRRRRRRR! MAKE IT STOP! I keep screaming and feel my soul leave my body.

"Wheeeeeeeeee!~" Reizo exclaims and I turn to look at him. He's all happy! Look at that huge bright smile on his face! It's so cute! I just want to grab a camera and take a bunch of pictures. The is a sudden stop...

"I-it's over! I MADE IT! WHOOO!" I shout when I see the people walk out their seats and people waiting to get on the ride. I get up and Reizo and I walk out with Sato-chan behind us.

"So~ How was it Earl-kun?" Reizo asks and I reply, "It was okay actually..." Except for the I-ALMOST-DIED-AND-POOPED-MY-PANTS, but yeah, the rest was great. *huge big smile of happiness*

After that, we went on millions of other rides that were super cute and ate KawaiiBurgers and other Kawaii products. (2) The sun is down and we walk around with animal ear headbands. I have a cat, Reizo has a bunny, and Sato-chan has a unicorn. We watch the fireworks for an hour and after that we drive back home.

"Thanks for taking me here, see you all tomorrow!~" I exclaim when they drop me off at my place. They wave and drive off. I watch them drive and disappear when Sato-chan turns left. I walk in my room and take my long deep bath.

"Today was such a fun day~ *smiles brightly*" I say to myself and play with the bubbles in my filtered bubble bath. I play around with the rubber bunny too and wash off. I finish brushing my teeth and I get in bed, all warm and comfy.

"Good Night~" I say to my best stuff friends and fall asleep instantly.

_**FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! WHOOOO! WOW, BEING LAZY IS NOT A GOOD THING AFTER ALL!**_

(1) *thumbs up* That's our evil Sato-chan!

Sato-chan: WHAT DID YEW SAY KAWAIIHIBARI?!

Me: OH SHUSH! I MADE YEW SO AT LEASE BE KIND TO ME! GEESH WOMAN! *fail hair flip*

(2) Forgive me, I'm a lazy person as you all can tell! Too lazy to write about everything...*rolls around playing Elsword*


End file.
